This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PROJECT 6: STOMATOGENESIS: SELF RENEWAL OF NEURAL STEM CELLS Self-renewal of stem cells is a highly studied process. In the stem cell community, most clinical hopes rest on the ability to garner sufficient numbers of multipotential stem cells for cell replacement strategies. Advancements have been incremental at best, and nothing that points to any biomedical application. This laboratory has patented a unique paradigm to stimulate stem cell self-renewal in vitro without changing the responsiveness to endogenous differentiation factors. This project is designed to determine the differences in transcriptomes of neural stem cells treated with Jagged that promotes Self-renewal, and Delta that we previously showed instructed gliogenic differentiation.